


Предложение, от которого возможно отказаться

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У фантазий в голове и реальности порой нет ничего общего. К счастью.





	Предложение, от которого возможно отказаться

Она часто представляет себе, как это будет.  
Все просто и легко: вот она заходит в координаторскую, вот снимает пиджак, вешая его на спинку стула, который все время тянет назвать «для посетителей». Вот Мерлин разворачивается к ней, скрипят колесики стула, а она улыбается и говорит:  
— Мерлин, вам нужно отдохнуть. У меня к вам предложение. — Она дожидается, пока легкое раздражение в его взгляде сменится поощрением и продолжает: — Эггзи недавно ныл, что у него после спарринга плечо болит, я попыталась размять его, но наша прекрасная леди чуть не оглушила меня своим воплем. Сказала... хм, сказал, что мне стоит попрактиковаться на ком-нибудь покрепче. Самое основательное, что я нашла во всем здании — ваша уверенность в том, что работать ночи напролет полезно.  
В ее голове собственный голос всегда звучит четко и уверенно, реплики Мерлина ей представить не хватит никакой фантазии, поэтому Рокси думает, что он молча кивнет ей, не пряча улыбку. Может быть, скажет что-нибудь о вакантном месте в медблоке, а Рокси парирует, что отправится туда только вместе с одним пациентом.  
Потом она расстегнет манжеты своей рубашки и закатает рукава до локтей, немного отодвинет стул от стола, чтобы оказаться между спиной Мерлина и мониторами. Пусть смотрит куда угодно, только не в экран. Не сегодня, нет.  
У нее сильные руки, она знает все точки, на которые нужно нажимать, она изучила давно и подробно те места, которые очень редко накрывает ладонь самого Мерлина, разминая затекшие мышцы.  
У Мерлина широкая спина и явно нет никаких проблем с кровообращением. Кожа на ладонях очень быстро начинает гореть, Рокси запоздало спохватывается, что надо было попросить его снять джемпер еще в самом начале.  
Надо будет не забыть, думает она, и мягкая вязаная ткань под руками сменяется хлопком рубашки.  
Рокси горячо. Она проходится уверенными движениями по плечам, разминает как следует шею, ощущая кончиками пальцев едва различимую границу роста волос.   
Она замирает, отступая в сторону, и Мерлин поворачивает к ней голову.  
— Спасибо, Ланселот. Пожалуй, медблок обойдется. Если вдруг надумаете повторить ваше предложение...  
— У меня есть и другие, — говорит Рокси и развязывает галстук. Жарко, жарко, ей чертовски жарко. — Отдых — это не только массаж. Мы взрослые люди. Почему бы не помочь друг другу. Как коллеги. Это ни к чему не обязывает.  
— Пока вы не оглушили меня другими своими аргументами или каким-либо тяжелым предметом, позвольте узнать, почему именно я? — спрашивает Мерлин, глядя на нее с прежней улыбкой и не двигаясь с места.  
— Потому что только в вашем кабинете нет камер, — отвечает Рокси заранее заготовленной фразой. — И потому что я до сих пор не отомстила вам за парашют.  
Мерлин смеется, Мерлин смотрит на нее снизу вверх, и Рокси подходит к нему, облизывая губы, и усаживается верхом на колени.  
Она дергает его галстук, Мерлин мягко отстраняет ее руки и помогает сам, справляясь с узлом легко и быстро. Он кладет ладонь на поясницу Рокси, и она выгибается, трется об него, чувствуя промежностью твердый член.  
У нее пара презервативов в кармане брюк — взрослые, совсем взрослые люди — и новое кружевное белье под костюмом.   
Мерлин поднимается со стула, подхватив Рокси под бедра, усаживает на стол и стягивает с нее брюки, пробегается легкой лаской по пуговицам на рубашке, оставляя ее расстегнутой. Он широко разводит ноги Рокси и ведет губами по внутренней стороне бедра, задевает носом нежную кожу на животе, и Рокси знает, что ему нравится, как она пахнет.  
Она кончает первый раз, даже не сняв белья — он ласкает ее языком через тонкую ткань, лижет клитор, и Рокси стискивает пальцы на краю стола, исходя стоном и соком.  
Потом он берет ее, долго и неторопливо, сжимая в ладонях груди с затвердевшими сосками, он берет ее глубоко, у него большой член, и Рокси страшно и сладко подумать о том, как она возьмет его в рот.  
Она отсасывает Мерлину, сидя на его стуле, разнеженная и сонная после нового оргазма, и глотает его сперму, чувствуя ласковую руку в волосах.  
Он поправляет на ней одежду, прежде чем Рокси уходит, и советует уславливаться о взаимопомощи заранее.  
Все просто и легко у нее в голове, все так похоже на правду — ту правду, которая так нужна ей в коротких перерывах между пропахшими порохом и густой свернувшейся кровью городами и странами, — что проходит месяц за месяцем, прежде чем Рокси становится мало утренней неги и влажных пальцев у себя между ног.  
— Мерлин, вам нужно отдохнуть. У меня к вам предложение.  
— Спасибо, но в ближайшие пару часов мне будет точно не до отдыха. Наденьте пиджак, Ланселот, с утра творится черт знает что с отоплением.   
У Мерлина уставшие покрасневшие глаза, он снимает очки и трет лицо, потом хмурится.   
— Не хочу показаться грубым, но если у вас нет срочного дела, я бы попросил вас найти себе другое занятие. Сами видите, когда возникает накладка, я становлюсь невыносимым занудой. Ланселот, вы меня вообще слушаете? Мне кажется, это вам, а не мне стоит отдохнуть.  
— Парашют, — говорит Рокси, садясь на стул «для посетителей». Мерлин надевает очки и широко расставляет ноги, упираясь локтями в колени, устраивает подбородок на скрещенных пальцах, глядя на Рокси с таким врачебным «Вы хотите поговорить об этом?», что ей становится тошно.  
Не надо было приходить сюда. Все ускользает из рук, все совсем не так, как хотелось, и Рокси чувствует нарастающую панику оттого, что теряет контроль над единственным, что дарило ей тепло и покой.  
— Вы хотели предложить мне прыжок с парашютом в качестве отдыха, Ланселот? Я боюсь, это сработало бы только в том случае, если бы он не раскрылся. Или вы до сих пор сердитесь на меня за то задание? Вы не Эггзи, уж вы-то должны прекрасно понимать, что это была банальная проверка на доверие. Вы все еще боитесь высоты?  
— Я боюсь, что парашют не раскроется, — тихо отвечает Рокси.  
— В настоящей боевой операции ответственность за пути отступления и подстраховку будет лежать на мне. Если парашют не раскроется, я это решу. Позову орлов. — Мерлин наконец улыбается, и Рокси думает, что эта снисходительная улыбка не имеет ничего общего с тем, что она представляла себе.  
— Вы не понимаете, — говорит она, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Вы и есть парашют.   
Мерлин молчит. Он поднимается и отходит куда-то в сторону, исчезая из поля зрения, щелкает переключателями и гремит чашками. Рокси на полном серьезе думает спросить, нет ли среди его чайной коллекции цианида. Наверняка же есть.  
— Вот оно что, — говорит он, подойдя со спины и опустив полную чашку на стол рядом с рукой Рокси. — А я в последнее время все думаю, отчего вы взяли манеру втягивать голову в плечи и сутулиться, будто готовитесь сгруппироваться перед падением на землю. Так не пойдет. Ну-ка, выпрямитесь.   
У него горячие ладони — наверное, потому, что он держал в руках чашку с чаем. Они разминают спину Рокси быстро и уверенно, нажимая именно на те точки, куда надо, чтобы тело на мгновение прошила боль, на смену которой быстро приходит тепло.  
Он кладет ладони ей на плечи и заставляет выпрямиться, обводит большими пальцами лопатки, поднимается выше и мучает онемевшие от напряжения мышцы на шее.  
Рокси дышит глубоко и часто.  
Ладони застывают, нежат кончиками пальцев пульс, который сбивается с ритма, торопится, спешит высказать все то, что Рокси так мастерски излагала в своей голове — и что не может вытолкнуть из глотки теперь.  
— Пожалуй, слава первого в мире парашюта-убийцы не для меня, — тихо говорит Мерлин и разворачивает ее стул к себе. Он наклоняется, опираясь ладонями о спинку, и смотрит Рокси в лицо, щурясь. — Вам нужно больше отдыхать. И вам, и мне. Поэтому на следующие двенадцать часов даю вам отгул. Да, да, и себе тоже, я не спал уже двое суток. Я координатор, а не водопроводчик, в конце концов, пусть камины растопят. Думаю, этого времени как раз хватит, чтобы подумать и решить, нужно ли вам это.  
Рокси открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что «это», но Мерлин наклоняется к ней и целует — жестко и грубо, пропихивая язык в рот, обхватив ладонью затылок и заставив запрокинуть голову. Когда Рокси становится уже нечем дышать, а в ушах нарастает звон и звук собственного приглушенного стона, Мерлин отстраняется, прихватив зубами ее нижнюю губу.  
— Идите, Ланселот.  
Рокси встает со стула и идет, машинально облизывая саднящие губы.  
Она идет и думает, что в ее голове Мерлин никогда не целовал ее. Что все совсем не так, как ей казалось.  
Что все иначе. Что она готова разбиться о землю, только бы узнать, как Мерлин сделает что-то еще, взаправду, на самом деле.   
Что она оставила в координаторской пиджак, и Мерлин наверняка это заметил, еще когда Рокси поднималась со стула.  
И не сказал ей об этом.


End file.
